


Der Schutzheilige der Tentakelmonster

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei einem abendlichen Ausflug auf ihrem Besen gerät Alicia in eine missliche Situation und wird von Adrian gerettet. Dies resultiert in einem Date und daraus wird eine Beziehung. Alles könnte Friede, Freude und überaus romantisch sein, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass Adrian, im Gegensatz zu Alicia, kein Freund des Valentinstages ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Schutzheilige der Tentakelmonster

Kaum etwas liebte Alicia mehr, als zu fliegen. Den Wind in ihren Haaren zu spüren und sich mit dem ganzen Körper in riskante Kurven zu legen waren die besten Gefühle der Welt. Und während zwar Quidditch mit seiner Mischung aus Taktik und purem Adrenalin ein unvergleichlicher Sport war, genoss sie es noch mehr, in ihrer Freizeit alleine und frei über Hogwarts' Ländereien zu schweben.

So hatte sie sich auch an diesem trüben Herbstabend dazu entschieden, ihn statt vor dem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer des Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraumes, draußen auf dem Besen zu verbringen.  
Sie schien die Einzige zu sein, die diesen Gedanken gehabt hatte, auch durch die Landschaft Schlendernde sah sie nicht. Eigentlich kein Wunder – das Wetter war nicht das beste, es war grau, kalt und windig, doch irgendwie machte ihr Fliegen dann fast ein wenig mehr Spaß. Es war, als müsste man sich einem Kampf gegen die Natur stellen.

Während sie so durch die Luft sauste, sah sie immer wieder zum Schwarzen See hinüber. Die bleigraue Wasseroberfläche wirkte gleichsam düster und einladend. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken flog sie plötzlich ganz niedrig über dem See dahin, streckte sogar vorsichtig die Hand aus und lies die Fingerspitzen durch das Wasser gleiten. Von ihrem Spiegelbild gefesselt geriet sie kurz fast aus dem Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber rechtzeitig wieder. Sie wurde immer waghalsiger, holte ein wenig Anlauf und erweckte den Anschein als würde sie sogleich durch die Wasseroberfläche brechen. „Das wäre mal eine relativ ungefährliche Möglichkeit, den Wronski-Bluff zu trainieren!“, schmunzelte sie.

Gerade wollte sie sich noch einmal an dieses Manöver wagen, als plötzlich direkt vor ihr etwas aus dem Wasser schoss. Sie schreckte zurück, klammerte sich panisch am Besen fest und war im ersten Moment so verwirrt, dass sie gar nicht davon flog, sondern mehr oder weniger auf der Stelle schwebte und sich umsah. Was war das gewesen? Sie sah auf die Wasseroberfläche hinunter, die nun nicht mehr nur vom Wind sachte bewegt wurde, sondern auch von etwas anderem, das darunter lag. Natürlich, der Riesenkraken! Alicia hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand dieses Tier wirklich gesehen hatte, es war immer mehr so eine hogwartsinternte Legende gewesen, doch anscheinend war sie eben nur knapp einer seiner Tentakeln entkommen. „Okay, vielleicht ist jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt, abzuhauen ...“, murmelte sie leise, als sie die Situation langsam realisierte.  
Sie wollte zu einem Höhenflug ansetzen, als plötzlich, mit einem zischendem Geräusch wie ein Peitschenschlag schon wieder ein Tentakel aus dem Wasser kam und so hoch in der Luft auf sie zu kam, dass sie sich nur durch einen Schlenker nach schräg unten retten konnte. Von da an war es, als wäre sie zwischen die Äste der peitschenden Weide geraten. Vor und zurück huschte sie, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht wirklich, einen Ausweg aus dem entstandenen Labyrinth um sie herum zischender Tentakeln zu finden. Wann immer sie dachte, es hätte sich eine Chance ergeben, nach oben hin auszuweichen, wurde sie sogleich eines besseren belehrt und musste sich unter einem Greifarm wegducken.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rufen aus der Richtung des Schlosses und als sie aus den Augenwinkeln hinübersah, bemerkte sie eine andere Gestalt auf einem Besen. Anscheinend hatte jemand ihre verzweifelte Flucht beobachtet und wollte helfen. „He, Tentakelvieh!“, schrie die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, doch darauf konnte sie nun nicht achten. Stattdessen wurde ihr erleichtert klar, dass der Junge, anstatt nur Hilfe zu holen, sich gleich selbst ins Getümmel der Greifarme stürzte. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Krakens musste sich nun auf zwei Schüler auf Besen verteilen und Alicia merkte sofort, dass sie es nun viel leichter hatte, zum Rand des Sees zu fliegen, vor allem, da ihr Retter sogar auf die Tentakeln, die nach ihr griffen, zuflog, und sie durch Stöße auf sich lenkte. Vom Ufer aus beobachtete sie, wie er, den sie immer noch nicht erkannt hatte, noch ein paar waghalsige Manöver vollführte und schließlich auf sie zu flog und neben ihr landete.

„Danke, vielen Dank!“, bedankte sie sich überschwänglich, noch bevor er beide Füße auf dem Boden hatte. Nun erkannte sie ihn auch – es war Adrian Pucey, ein Quidditchspieler aus Slytherin, kein Wunder, dass er so gut flog. Allerdings – ein _Slytherin_. Gryffindors sollten sich nicht von Slytherins retten lassen, sowas ging einfach gar nicht.  
Obwohl extreme Schüchternheit sonst nicht ihre Sache war, errötete sie, aber der Gedanke, dass halb Hogwarts von dem Ereignis erfahren würde, war ihr schon einmal im Voraus peinlich.  
„Bitte schön, nichts zu danken. Ich konnte doch nicht hilflos zusehen! Keine Ahnung, was in das Tier gefahren ist, sowas ist ja wohl noch nie passiert ...“ Nachdenklich blickte er über den See, man weiß nicht, ob er wirklich über den durchgedrehten Oktopus sinnierte, oder Alicia einfach nur die Möglichkeit geben wollte, eine normale Gesichtsfarbe wiederzuerlangen.   
Die war ziemlich erstaunt, schließlich hatte sie mit Spott und blöden Kommentaren gerechnet. Verwundert musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie da wohl einem alten Vorurteil gegenüber Slytherins aufgesessen war, denn tatsächlich wirkte Adrian äußerst höflich. Und ziemlich gutaussehend war er überdies, wie sie unwillkürlich bemerkte.

Als jener höfliche, hübsche Mann sie dann auch noch für das nächste Wochenende auf eine heiße Schokolade einlud - „Die trinkt man doch nach einem solchen Schreck, auch wenn es dann natürlich vielleicht ein wenig zu spät ist ...“ - wäre sie fast wieder rot geworden, sagte jedoch zu, irgendwie perplex. Adrian schritt daraufhin lässig davon, während Alicia nicht ganz so lässig in den Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum eilte und die Neuigkeiten mit Angelina und Katie besprach.  
Die waren so aufgeregt wie sie. Ein Date? Mit einem Slytherin? Wie würde es ablaufen, und, fast noch wichtiger, was würden alle anderen dazu sagen?

Das Date verlief nicht nur gut, es verlief _bestens_.   
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen konnte gar nicht erst auftreten, da Alicia die Angewohnheit hatte, sobald sie nervös war, ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden. Dies kam der Tatsache entgegen, dass Adrian meist eher ruhig war, und schnell stellten sie fest, dass sie sich auch in anderer Hinsicht sehr gut ergänzten, so passte Alicias Hand außerordentlich gut in die seine...  
Hand in Hand liefen sie dann auch nach Hogwarts zurück, und waren so glücklich, dass ihnen die blöden Blicke anderer kein Schulterzucken wert waren.

In den ersten Wochen sorgte das Pärchen zwar noch für einiges an Getuschel und Gerüchten, doch auch die waren recht schnell verflogen. Einzig eine recht peinliche Situation entstand, als Hermine es sich nicht nehmen lies, einen lautstarken Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie eine solche „grenzübergreifende Liebe doch das beste Beispiel dafür ist, dass sämtliche Feindschaften zwischen den Häusern überwunden werden können“ - so jedenfalls drückte sie es aus.

.

 

Nun lag das Abenteuer mit dem Kraken schon fast ein Vierteljahr zurück. Es war Februar und langsam aber sicher näherte sich der Valentinstag. Alicia schob gerade den Vorhang des Fensters im Aufenthaltsraum zur Seite und blickte auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus, auf dem man gerade noch so die Gestalten der Slytherinmannschaft im Halbdunkel erahnen konnte.  
Ihr Blick war jedoch nicht ganz so romantisch-verträumt wie sonst, wenn Adrian in Sichtweite war, eher wirkte sie betrübt. Angelina legte der Freundin tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter, sie musste nicht einmal fragen, was los war. „Er wird bestimmt noch fragen!“, meinte sie, und versuchte so viel aufmunternden Optimismus in ihre Stimme zu legen, wie möglich.  
Denn Alicias Betrübnis rührte daher, dass Adrian noch nicht einmal eine Andeutung bezüglich des Valentinstages gemacht hatte, und nun hatte ja wirklich fast jeder schon eine Verabredung. Zu allem Überfluss fiel der Tag auch noch auf ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Wollte Adrian wirklich nichts Besonderes unternehmen oder hielt er es einfach für selbstverständlich, dass sie etwas zusammen machen würden? Während Alicia nachts stundenlang wach lag und sich derartige Fragen durch den Kopf gehen lies, schien Adrian keinen Gedanken an jenen großen Tag für Pärchen und Verliebte zu verschenken. 

Schließlich, als sie zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden gemeinsam auf dem Gang standen, wagte es Alicia sogar, das Thema als erste zur Sprache zu bringen. Sie deutete auf zwei kichernde und tuschelnde Zweitklässlerinnen, die, offenbar einen höchst spannenden Brief begutachtend, gerade an Ihnen vorbei liefen. „Die lesen bestimmt gerade Valentinspost, oder? Was hältst du eigentlich von der ganzen Valentinstagssache?“ _'... von der ganzen Valentinstagssache? Wie blöd klingt das denn?!'_ Innerlich schalt sie sich, doch zu spät, die Worte waren entwischt.

„Valentinstag ...“, murmelte er leise und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Also, in Muggelkunde haben wir gelernt, dass dieser Tag auf einen christlichen Bischof zurück, der als Märtyrer starb, da er heimlich Paare traute, denen die Heirat eigentlich verboten war. Nach seinem Tod wurde er anscheinend zu dem, was die Muggel einen Heiligen nennen, und nun ist er Schutzheiliger der Liebenden. Ich finde ... naja, hauptsächlich denke ich, dass um diesen Tag zu viel Trara gemacht wird. Wenn man sich liebt, soll man das doch das ganze Jahr tun, oder siehst du das anders?“  
„Nein, da hast du schon Recht“, murmelte Alicia und kuschelte sich spontan an ihn – hauptsächlich, damit er ihr trauriges Gesicht nicht sah.

.

 

Als der Valentinstag schließlich anbrach trudelten dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel und dennoch schien die Sonne, was insgesamt so schön kitschig aussah, dass Alicia, kaum hatte sie aus ihrem Bett einen Blick auf das Fenster geworfen, mit einem genervten Grummeln ein Kissen gegen ebendieses schleuderte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog. Nach ihrem kurzen Gespräch hatte Adrian den Tag nicht mehr erwähnt, _gar nicht mehr_.

Frustriert stand sie schließlich auf und schlenderte mit Angelina und Katie zum Frühstück in die große Halle, wobei sie auf jegliche Aufmunterungsversuche ihrer Freundinnen nur einsilbig reagierte. Sie wollten sich gerade am Gryffindortisch niederlassen, als jemand vom anderen Ende der Halle auf sie zu kam. Es war Adrian und er hatte ein irgendwie schuldbewusstes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er grüsste Angelina und Katie mit einem knappen Nicken und nachdem er Alicia von ihren plötzlich breit grinsenden Freundinnen weggelotst hatte, gestand er leise: „Weißt du, ich habe noch ein mal über diese Sache mit dem Valentinstag nachgedacht ... Irgendwie habe ich kapiert, dass er dir anscheinend doch ziemlich wichtig ist, also: Möchtest du mein Valentinstagsdate sein?“  
Alicia musste sich zusammenreissen, nicht in die Hände klatschen und begeistert zu quietschen, stattdessen umarmte sie Adrian als Antwort einfach nur ganz fest. Der Tag war gerettet.  
„Allerdings möchte ich nicht nach Hogsmeade, dort ist wahrscheinlich jetzt alles rosa und glitzert“, verpasste er ihrer Freude einen kleinen Dämpfer, bevor er fortfuhr, „aber ich habe mir etwas anderes ausgedacht – komm' mit, wir gehen 'raus!“

Wenig später fanden sie sich, in die dicke Winterkleidung gehüllt, vor dem Tor wieder. Ohne ein Wort, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff Adrian Alicias Hand und sie liefen los. Als Alicia merkte, dass er sie zum See führte, wurde sie ein wenig nervös, seit dem Erlebnis im Herbst war sie diesem Ort nicht mehr sehr gerne nahe gekommen. 

Am Ufer blieben sie stehen. Es war zwar kalt, doch nicht so sehr, dass der See zugefroren wäre, stattdessen kräuselte sich die Wasseroberfläche ganz leicht und warf das helle Sonnenlicht glitzernd zurück, zusammen mit dem weißen Schnee schien die ganze Landschaft von innen zu erstrahlen.  
„So schön!“, seufzte Alicia und lehnte den Kopf an Adrians Schulter. Der grinste. „Und es wird noch viel schöner!“ Mit diesen Worten holte er eine Tüte Kekse aus seiner Manteltasche.  
„Kekse? Wie ... romantisch.“, scherzte Alicia. Sie wusste, dass die meisten anderen Mädchen wahrscheinlich Blumen bekamen, doch das ärgerte sie jetzt gar nicht mehr. Sie war Adrians Valentinsdate, ganz offiziell, was sollte sie sich noch wünschen?  
„Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen – die sind nämlich nicht für dich.“, erklärte er nun aber mit amüsierter Stimme. „Stattdessen dachte ich, wir könnten dem Kraken eine Freude machen ...“  
Jetzt doch ein wenig empört betrachtete sie, wie er einen Keks hervorholte und ihn kraftvoll weit auf den See hinausschleuderte. Dann, sie traute ihren Augen kaum, schoss tatsächlich ein Tentakel in die Luft und schnappte sich den Leckerbissen. Sprachlos sahen die beiden auf den See hinaus. Damit hatte nicht einmal Adrian gerechnet, wenn er ehrlich war.  
„Okay – und warum das Ganze?“, fragte Alicia, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Na, ist doch klar! Wäre der Kraken nicht gewesen, wären wie nie zusammengekommen. Ich schulde ihm ewige Dankbarkeit, denn du-“ - hierbei wurde der selbstsichere Adrian tatsächlich rot - „-bist eben einfach das Beste in meinem Leben.“  
Vor Glück wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte, stattdessen küsste sie ihn nur.

Bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit verbrachte der Krake keinen Valentinstag mehr alleine. Ob er auf Grund der Kekse zunahm, konnte nicht festgestellt werden, da sie nie mehr als seine Tentakel zu Gesicht bekamen.


End file.
